


27. moonstruck

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [21]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is crouched on the roof below Sarah’s window, shivering. She’s wearing a thin white nightgown and nothing else. Her feet are bare and starting to turn blue under the watery moonlight. “<i>Shit</i>,” Sarah hisses, and opens the window wider so Helena can climb in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27. moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: abuse]

There’s a loud banging on Sarah’s window that jolts her out of sleep at – she checks – 2:15am. Her first thought is _it’s a school night, shit,_ even though it’s not like she cares about school that much. She thinks it anyways. Then she sighs, gets out of bed, and opens the window.

Helena is crouched on the roof below Sarah’s window, shivering. She’s wearing a thin white nightgown and nothing else. Her feet are bare and starting to turn blue under the watery moonlight. “ _Shit_ ,” Sarah hisses, and opens the window wider so Helena can climb in.

She throws Helena a blanket and a pair of sweatpants, and Helena wraps the former around her and drops to the floor to pull the latter on. There’s an enormous bruise on her face. It’s fresh. Sarah doesn’t ask _your foster dad again_ and Helena doesn’t say _yes_ or _can I stay the night_. They’ve had this unspoken conversation so many times, by now, ever since Sarah punched a guy in the face for the way he was kicking this small skinny yellow-haired girl out on the blacktop.

_Did they hurt you?_

_Yes. Can I stay?_

_Yes._

Sarah closes the window and gets back into bed, hums slightly at the sleep-warmth. There’s a rustling and the bed heaves as Helena clambers into it. She presses her icicle feet against Sarah’s thighs. Sarah makes a noise that is something like _augh_ but allows it. She opens her eyes.

The moonlight is doing that _thing_ , again, where it makes Helena look like something magical. Like the beginning of Sarah’s story, or that part in the middle where the kid finds a magical creature that says _you were always meant for this_. Where there’s a door in the back of the wardrobe that leads to a world that’s better than this one, where no one is bruised or hungry. A world where Sarah’s foster mum doesn’t yell at her about her grades, or how she’s never going to be anything. A world where Helena’s foster dad doesn’t have fists.

Helena studies her, silver and white and black. She blinks her doe eyes. “We should run,” she says, like it’s already that part of the story and she’s only now getting around to telling Sarah so.

“Where,” Sarah says sleepily.

“Away,” Helena says. Her feet nudge insistently against Sarah’s bones, cold like knifeblades. “Anywhere. We could ride in trucks, and steal food, and no one would know us, and we would be happy.” It’s her voice that does it, Sarah thinks with a mind wrapped in exhaustion. It’s that accented voice, that says she’s never belonged here. It’s unfair. It makes everything seem like a story – and Sarah used to love stories, when she was small. Before she grew out of them.

“Sarah,” Helena says, “you’re the only reason I’m still here.”

That’s so much to put on a person. That’s so much more than Sarah has ever wanted to hold but here is Helena giving it to her, and gladly. Here. Here. I am sitting outside your window; grab my hands, and pull me in.

Sarah doesn’t say anything. She wishes that Helena’s words didn’t pull a cord in her, humming _run run run_. She wishes a lot of things.

“Go to sleep,” she whispers. “Gotta be up at 6 to catch the bus.”

She closes her eyes and rolls over, so her back is to Helena. It doesn’t matter. She can feel the weight of Helena’s eyes on her anyways, burning holes into her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
